my_own_marvelfandomcom-20200214-history
Robert Reynolds
Real Name: Robert Reynolds *'Current Alias:' Sentry *'Aliases:' Void, Golden Guardian of Good, John Victor Williams, Blue Buffon, Scout, The Ancient Mariner *'Relatives:' **Lindy Reynolds (wife, deceased) *'Affiliation:' Formerly Horsemen of Death, Osborn's Avengers, Mighty Avengers, New Avengers, partner of Scout *'Base of Operations:' Formerly the Watchtower (on top of Stark Tower, where it was formerly located before all memory of him disappeared) *'Identity:' Secret Identity *'Citizenship:' American *'Marital Status:' Widowed *'Occupation:' Adventurer *'Gender:' Male *'Height:' 6'0" *'Weight:' 194 lbs *'Eyes:' Blue *'Hair:' Blond *'Origin:' Ingest Professor Cornelius's formula (human mutate/super-soldier) *'Universe:' Earth-616 Powers and Abilities Chemically Enhanced Physiology: The Sentry's superhuman powers and abilities derive from a special version of the Super-Soldier Serum of which its potency was increased thousands of times and altered, making it much more potent. The experimental serum creates a phase-shift in his molecules, causing the Sentry to become partially out of synch with normal reality. The serum induces a photosynthetic reaction, resulting in a hyperstate of consciousness. The basis of his powers seems to be reality warping. Though most of his powers and their limits are still unknown, the Sentry has been said to have the power of a million exploding suns, and he has displayed several abilities similarly possessed by Superman. He is so powerful that Dark Ms. Marvel theorized in front of Norman Osborn that what happened after Scarlet Witch's breakdown will be nothing compared to what Sentry will do. The Sentry's strength greatly varies depending on his appearances and this was dependent on his mental instability. Spider-Man, at one point, casually remarked that he once stalemated Galactus, although there is no proof of him doing so; it was later stated by X-Man that him and the Sentry battled Galactus together. He was stated to be an Omega-Level Threat by Mister Fantastic, and Nick Fury's intel classified him as Power Level 10+. *''Molecular Manipulation:'' Following a confrontation with Molecule Man, Sentry discovered he has the powers of molecular manipulation which he had used to revert himself from the liquid Molecule Man had turned him into. The extent of these powers are not yet known, but he was able to defeat the Molecule Man. However, it should be noted that, unlike Molecule Man, Sentry has little control of his powers. Since the Void and the Sentry are essentially the same person with differing personalities, the Void's own shapeshifting might be a result of the Sentry's molecular manipulation. Additionally, Sentry's molecular manipulation ability theoretically would give him potential regenerative healing abilities as well despite his extraordinary invulnerability and durability. It has been theorized that the vast majority of his powers are derived from his ability to alter matter and energy and that he could simulate almost any superpower with enough practice and control. He seems to do this unconsciously as the void when he changes shape and power sets. It is also possible that he had survived from being disintegrated by Morgan Le Fay due to the same power. Since losing his agoraphobia, and therefore gaining full control over his powers, he has been able to utilize his power to manipulate molecules to create Sand Golems capable of downing a full size Wasp. He can also use it in ways such as stopping a full-speed Mjolnir throw directed at him by Thor. *''Superhuman Strength:'' The Sentry's strength varies greatly and depends on his mental stability. The Sentry possesses vast superhuman strength, granting him the ability to lift far in excess of 100 tons easily. He is one of the strongest beings in the Universe. He has demonstrated several astonishing feats of strength during his career, including easily lifting tremendous weights, ripping Carnage in two, taking Terrax the Tamer's cosmic axe and shattering it with his bare hands, lifting a cruise liner effortlessly, and his unrestrained power overloaded the Absorbing Man. The Void was even able to break the Hulk's limbs with relative ease, and the Sentry himself was able to easily kill Ares by ripping him in half. He can also absorb solar radiation for additional strength. The Sentry has yet to demonstrate an upper-limit to his strength, but he has shown that it can rival the likes of the Hulk, although this depends on his mental state. The Sentry has also shown enough physical strength to be able beat the Void into submission more than once with pure force when he was relatively stable, which shows a high degree of power. *''Superhuman Speed:'' The Sentry possesses the ability to think, move, and react at superhuman speeds. He has been observed catching bullets and has also been seen moving far in excess of supersonic speeds; his speed on earth is enough to be gauged as fast enough to move at orbital velocity (5 miles a second). It should also be noted that the Sentry has numerously been depicted as able to fly to the sun in a matter of moments (where it takes light over 8 minutes). This shows that his speed during inter-stellar travels is several times in excess of the speed of light. He has recently shown the ability to travel an indistinguishable amount of lightyears in a very short of time in flight. Sentry's flight was described to be bending space and time through pure speed, and that the speed he was flying at was so fast that it was disorienting Thor, with the caption stating "the incredible process disorients Thor. Even a God of Asgard is incapable of disregarding such velocity". *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Sentry's enhanced musculature is far more efficient than that of a human. As a result, his muscles produce no fatigue toxins. However, his stamina greatly varies depending on his mental state. *''Superhuman Agility:'' Sentry's natural balance, agility, and body coordination are enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' The Sentry can react at superhuman speeds exceeding several times the speed of sound. Sentry was able to catch a sniper bullet from an advanced Skrull gun. *''Superhuman Senses:'' The Sentry possesses vastly enhanced senses. **''Superhumanly Acute Auditory Sense: ''He is able to hear almost any sound at any volume or pitch. The only Earth creature who can detect sounds at the frequencies he can is a blue whale. He has shown enough control to block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source/frequency, such as when he heard a butterfly's heartbeat in Africa. **''Superhumanly Acute Visual Sense: ''The range of his eyesight is also far greater than that of a human being. He is able to detect a single person from hundreds of miles in the air and above cloud level. The full extent of Sentry's others senses superhuman capabilities is unknown. *''Flight:'' The Sentry possesses the ability to float by defying gravity, utilizing his superhuman speed to fly far above hypersonic speeds (above mach 10). He has demonstrated traveling to the Sun and back in a matter of moments which would require him to fly at speeds faster than light (or bypassing normal space through a hyperspace shortcut). And during the Skrull's secret invasion he flew to Saturn (about 746 million miles distance) almost immediately, which required him either to move at many times the speed of light (still thought to be impossible in this space-time) or to have bypassed space altogether thus giving the impression that he had moved faster than light-speed. He has also been stated to travel at many times the speed of light. At such speeds that not even a god of Asgard could withstand. Sentry has also been able to fly with such force to behead and kill Andromeda. *''Nigh Invulnerability:'' The Sentry is, for all intents and purposes, almost completely impervious to harm, unless he wills himself to be killed he has shown no direct weakness. He has been seen surviving extremely harsh atmospheric conditions, including the vacuums of space. Nick Fury has stated that so far S.H.I.E.L.D. has yet to find a way to kill him, and even Iron Man's scanners found no physiological weaknesses in the Sentry's body. Like all of his abilities, his durability depends on his mental state, he can go to completely no-selling Class 100-level characters but as soon as he wishes himself dead he could be killed in an instant, notably in Siege where he asked Thor to kill him. He has also been damaged when he requested to Hulk to punch him in during the Green Goliath's takeover of Manhattan to prevent himself from destroying everyone on the Earth. *''Photokinesis:'' It may be theorized that the Sentry also has the superhuman ability to generate, control, and emit light. This ability to produce hard-light constructs may be similar to those of Dazzler when it was revealed that the Void is a just an expression of his repressed persona, and thus his creation, he has also used it to block an energy blast from Terrax. **''Light Projection:'' By conscious control over the light he produces, he can control its direction, frequency (color), amplitude (intensity), and duration. The Sentry can produce numerous effects with the light he manipulates. He can simply cause a bright glow all about his body. He can create a pulse of light on the order of several tens of thousands lumens of power per second (the sun produces at most 10,000 lumens of brightness at noontime), which temporarily blinds people with its brilliance. This ability has been proven to be able to calm down the Hulk. **''Energy Blasts:'' The Sentry can generate light, heat, force, and other forms of energy as powerful blasts and explosions of a yellow color. These blasts are usually generated from the hands and eyes. The maximum power of these blasts is unknown. It has shown previously to be capable of burning Hulks skin and leveling city blocks in the past. He has also shown the ability to emit Omni-directional blasts that were able to eliminate a large group of Andromeda's soldiers. *''Psionic Abilities:'' The Sentry possesses powerful psychic and mental powers mainly used for holding his physical form together, (though it is not yet known whether the Sentry can use them the way Professor X and other psychics use theirs). The only psychic abilities he has displayed so far was implanting his memories inside Paul Jenkins' mind. The Sentry was able to erase himself from the memories of every being on the planet, with the help of CLOC, Dr Strange and Reed Richards. *''Healing Factor:'' The Sentry can heal himself from virtually all injuries. He twice even came back from being molecularly dispersed, during his fights with the Molecule Man and Morgan le Fay. *''Resurrection:'' The Sentry appears to be able to bring the dead back to life under extreme emotional distress. After Ultron murdered his wife, Sentry was able to resurrect her by simply touching her. It does not appear he has control over this power, as he was shocked by his ability to do such an act. This may also extend to simply healing others' injuries. Category:Characters Category:Mutates Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Flight Category:Invulnerability Category:Photokinesis Category:Light Projection Category:Energy Blasts Category:Memory Manipulation Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Resurrection Category:Superhumanly Acute Auditory Sense Category:Superhumanly Acute Visual Sense